


kiss it all better

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emphasis on Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Short & Sweet, giggly kissing, kinda gay, season 2 spoilers beware the spoilers, tender love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Back in the trials of Mamora, when he was fighting to keep his knife, he got a gash on the shoulder. Of course, he'd kept fighting. That hadn't won him any shoulder points. He'd had the scar ever since.





	

When he woke up, Keith knew it was going to be a bad day. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

Beside him, Lance stirred. "Wha'sup?" He slurred, blinking away sleep.

Keith looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was still the middle of the night. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Scar acting up?" Lance's soft, sleepy smile turning into a frown. "I thought you said it doesn't hurt anymore."

"It doesn't! Usually." Keith muttered, and turned around to look at his boyfriend. 

Back in the trials of Mamora, when he was fighting to keep his knife, he got a gash on the shoulder. Of course, he'd kept fighting. That hadn't won him any shoulder points. He'd had the scar ever since.

He must have slept on it funny, and that's why it was aching. He rolled his shoulders and winced. "Ah, it's fine."

"C'mhere." Lance held out his arms. "Cuddle."

Keith leaned his back into Lance's chest, enjoying the warmth. 

Lance nudged at the collar of Keith's shirt. "Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead." Keith hummed.

Keith always slept in clothes that were too big for him, making it easy for Lance to nudge his sleeve down to reveal his shoulder, with the scar running perpendicular to his collar bone. It was big, and not all of it could be revealed by just pushing down a sleeve, but most of it.

Lance set his face down on it, smiling against the skin. Keith laughed a little. "That tickles."

Lance started leaving feather soft kisses on Keith's scar, traveling across it's length. Keith laughed, and resisted the urge to wiggle. "Dork."

"Excuse you, you're the dork." Lance said, burying his face in Keith's neck. "Mm, sleepy."

"I  _said_ you could go back to sleep."

Keith could practically feel Lance rolling his eyes. "Like I would."

Lance started kissing his scar again, and Keith relaxed into it. "I love you." He mentioned.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hey reblog the art i made to accompany this over on my tumblr [here](http://witchlightsands.tumblr.com/post/156961535230/this-post-was-very-important-and-needed-art-and-a)! 
> 
> also check out my other klance fics theyre usually longer i just... really like short fluff


End file.
